BMFM:the maidens call to heros far away
by Stefa Roberts
Summary: it's a weird story I just thought of and typed down so enjoy and if you want any pics of my characters just ask.


BMFM: The Maidens call to hero's far off part. I©©©©©

****

Author's note:The biker mice from mars belong to their owners and so does the Idea but Oulan and Lilika are mine so ask to use them and all comments are welcome ^_^ /By: ****Stefa Roberts  May 29, 2001 all rights reserved.

It was another hot day on Mars it was about five years since the war and life had just began to bloom on mars with villages and more Martian mice started to in habit mars. In a quite, peaceful village of Nikiski where it was mostly built by farmers and miners. It was a small town but every one there was happy with their lives. They had shops; farms, mansions, poor folk, rich folk and sometimes Rats would come to the Village mostly to the bar though. Oulan a 5'4 tall tan furred female mouse with long blondish brown hair and was pretty and had a skinny build was walking to the market. She was smiling to the villagers that passed her because she and her sister Lilika, who had long blonde hair and tanish brown fur and was about 5'5 tall, and was the beauty of the town with her beautiful face and form. Were the Daughters of the mayor of the town his name was Nemo Arrowny he was 6'5 tall, muscular, dark brown hair and blonde fur and was about 35 years old. He loved his daughters and treated them like the treasures of the town because his wife Jane was killed by the war leaving him to raise two daughters. 

Oulan was wearing a tight black long sleeved shirt and jean shorts with black boots on and was walking to a clothes shop for her father. "_Howdy Miss Arrowny! How are ya today?" _ The shop owner said smiling. "_Fine thanks Mitch well I need today is some black and some white silk my sister's going on a sowing thing this week."_ Oulan said sighing. "_Ok Miss Arrowny some silk coming up." _ Mitch said ducking behind the counter and coming back up with a basket full of black and white silk. Oulan smiled and handed him a pouch full of gold coins. "_Keep the change Mitch sees ya tomorrow ." _ Oulan said taking the basket and leaving the shop. She stood on the wood steps of the shop's entrance and sighs as a gust of wind blow past her. "_Another day another boring evening...I'm so bored I wish something exciting would happen!" _ She walked down the dusty path that was in the middle of shops and homes built on opposite side of the road. Oulan looked down the long path to a big white mansion at the end of the road. "_*Sighs* I wish the biker trio (the biker mice) would come here and show every one a good time *sighs* but they probably never bother with a town like this one." _ She walked a couple of minutes and went inside to her house. "_Oh hi Oulan, get my silk did ya?" _ Lilika said walking down in her tight long white silk dress that went to her knees and was held up by straps over her shoulders. "_Aye I did, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to my room to daydream." _ Oulan gave her sister the basket and went up the big stairs and went to the left hallway to her room, which was the third door to the right side of the wall. She closed the door behind her and jumped on her bed doing a belly flop on it. 

She opened her eyes to see a piece of paper fly in threw her open window down to her face. "_What the? Send a telegram today 20% to anywhere out of town? Oh this is great! Now I can send them that message!" _ She grabbed the paper and zoomed out of her room and rammed into her father who just stood there looking down at Oulan who was on her butt. "_Ow daddy next time tell me when the Martian wall is up." _ She giggled as her dad lifted her up and spun her around chuckling. Oulan was about 17 and Lilika was about 18 but He treated them, as they were still his little girls. "_Ahhh so how's my daughter doing today?" "Fine daddy, I have a plan!" "A plan eh? That usually means trouble." _Nemo chuckled. "_Oh daddy stop that now I have to go *kisses her dad on the cheek and jumps down* see ya later daddy." _ Nemo smiled and went back to his office as Oulan rushed outside towards the post office. 

Oulan was already seated and was telling the guy what to type. "_Dear Biker trio, I Oulan Arrowny daughter of Mayor Nemo of the town of Nikiski wish to invite you to um *_thinks of what they like*_ for fun and excitement. And to help stop the Rats from raiding our town. I shall await your arrival for about three days prior to this letter. Wishing the best of luck to you, Oulan Arrowny." _ The guy just typed the last part in and looked it over. "_Ok that's twenty coins." _Oulan handed him the money while saying "_please this is important sends it with much haste." _ He nodded and went to the guy on a big motor cycle and handed him the letter. Oulan walked out seeing the Motor cyclist ride off into the horizon and smiled blowing a kiss into the air. "_Oh I can't wait till their here." _ Oulan said smiling. She ran home working up a sweat and went to her house and told her sister and her father. "_Oh you mean the biker dudes are coming over? They are I'm so going to get dressed up and I can't wait to meet Modo...he's so dreamy Ahhh...." _Lilika said sighing and then ran upstairs to her room. "_Ahhh so we are finally going to be rid of the damn Rats! That was a clever move daughter Oulan." _ Nemo said patting his daughter on her head. "_Aw dad you're making me blush." _Oulan giggled. 

Meanwhile in a bar in a far off town...

"_Man I'm telling you this is getting more boring by the hour!" _ Vinnie said slamming his fists onto the table. "_I hear that!" _Modo said sipping his beer. "_Calm down bros we just have to lay low till something happens." _ Throttle said trying to calm them down. Just then a rider came in with his black helmet on. He walked to the Trio's table and held up an envelope "_anyone here go by the names of Vinnie, Modo and Throttle?" "Depends on what you're sending." _ Throttle said slyly. The motor cyclist threw the letter down and walked out the doors and drove off. "_Oooo did throttle get another love letter? Or is it for Modo or most likely for the chick's number one guy me!" _ Vinnie said grabbing for the letter but Throttle grabbed it instead. Throttle opened it and read on and then after a couple of minutes he put it down smiling. "_Looks like we have been invited to a town bros." Throttle_ said slamming the letter down on the table. "_Lemma sees!" _ Vinnie said and grabbed the letter and read it. "_Yikes! A chick wants us but probably just me." _ Vinnie said grinning. Modo gave him the annoyed look and grabbed the letter and read it over as the rest. 

"_Hmmm that town is way far out there and the Arrowny family I think is popular amongst the farmers and miners." _Modo said being serious as ever.

The three looked at each other and yelled "_LET'S ROCK *_runs out of the bar and hops onto their bikes* _AND RIDE!" _They rode off into the sunset towards the town. It had been about two days about to turn three days since Oulan sent the letter and she and most of the town was excited about today. It was nighttime about 9:00pm and Oulan was walking about the town waiting for them to show up. "_Oh man where could they be?" _ She said more worried then ever in her life. She was in a long skirt that stopped above her knees and a tight navy blue sleeveless shirt that was held on but straps over her shoulders. She looked around now more worried about the Rats who usually came around this time of night and put her arms down and held her hands together in front of her pelvis. "_I hope those dirty rats don't show up tonight cause if they ruin my night then I'm going to kick their ass!" _ Oulan said forming a thought of blowing up rats in her mind and giggled. 

It was about 11:30 pm now and Oulan was sitting on a bench next to the big gates to the entrance of the town and sighed. She looked up from the ground to see three bright lights and sounds of motor cycles coming towards the town's entrance. Oulan smiled and stood up and dusted herself off and watched as they stopped right in front of her with their headlights on her. Vinnie gave a whistle saying "_Are you the Arrowny chick?" _ Modo smacked him behind the head and saying "_be more polite, um excuse me ma'am but are you Miss Oulan Arrowny the one who sent this letter." _ He said extending his robotic hand with the letter in it. Oulan smiled and grabbed the letter with her small hands and looked at it and nodded. "_Yes I am Oulan Arrowny and you must be the Biker Trio, we have been awaiting your arrival for some time now." _ Oulan replied sounding so sweet and gentle it was about to give the guys toothaches. "_Well I guess that's us and sorry for making you wait miss we were a bit confused with the Directions." _ Throttle said looking into her violet eyes. "_Well gentlemen if you would please park your motor cycles I'll show you to my home and to my father." _ They nodded and parked their bikes and hid them under some camouflage. They followed behind Oulan as she led them to her house. Vinnie was starring at her rear thinking of bad things while Throttle and Modo looked around as they walked by at the shops, people and some of the weapons. 

Oulan walked them to the Mansion which of course she got a "_WHOA!" _ Reaction outs of them and showed them in. "_Welcome to my home Throttle, Modo and Vinnie." _ She stood in front of them smiling. Lilika's ears perked up and she zoomed out of her room and slid down the stairs and went next to Oulan. "_Oh yes this is my sister Lilika she's a twit for boys." _ Oulan said giving her sister the 'bug off' look. Lilika nudged Oulan in the ribs. "_I am Lilika the eldest sister of the Arrowny family, a pleasure to meet you I'm sure." _ Lilika said extending her hand to them. They all shook her hand except for Vinnie who kissed it and winked at her which made Lilika blush a little and then they had a sudden lock in eye contact till. 

Oulan slammed them away from each other saying "_Ok enough long looks you two!" _ Oulan sighed and then froze up blushing as Throttle kissed her hand. "_We forgot to say hello in the good fashioned way miss." _ Modo did the same making her blush again. "_Oh yes thank you ever so much." _ Oulan said smiling. _'I'm never going to wash this hand!' _ Oulan thought. Oulan gave them the grand tour of their home and then introduced them to her father who told her to give him and the guys a moment alone. Oulan closed the doors behind her and went to her room and closed the door behind her and flopped onto her bed. She pulled out a magazine that was on the Biker mice and inside other things like little pictures and stories she made about falling in love with each one. "_*Sighs* oh their so handsome, and sweet and so full of life, I could love each one of them *sighs and giggles*" She_ froze as she noticed her sister had opened the door and was starring at her. "_Um Oulan dear sister...Vinnie is mine!" _ Lilika said giggling and jumped onto Oulan's queen size bed grabbing a pillow and started a pillow fight. Both sisters were giggling saying which guy was theirs and hitting each other with the pillows over and over again. They both stopped to see their father and the guys had opened and watched the fight for about five minutes. Oulan and Lilika threw the pillows behind themselves and smiled. "_Um father the Trio nice to meet you again..?" _ Oulan looked to Lilika who was pointing to her falling strap that was showing her black bra strap. "_EEP!" _ Oulan said pulling the strap up and blushing. "_Um girls I have told these men what needs to be done so be good and I shall be back in the morning I have to tell the Governor." _ He said clearing his throat and then left. 

The Trio looked to the girls who looked back and said nothing for about five minutes. "_So um isn't there suppose to be another one of you guys um Stoker I think was his name?" _ Lilika said finally breaking the ice. "_Um yeah but he went back to the camp something abut being prepared just in case." _ Modo replied. Oulan sighed and moved past them for a moment, "_Um excuse me but I have to go for a moment I better go lock the doors before the rats come into town." _ Modo rushed behind her and as they both walked down the stairs Oulan put her hand on the doorknob then Modo did onto her hand. They drew back their hands blushing. "_Well if you're going to go we might as well take a tour of the town for a bit. Right Bros!" _ He said looking to them as if demanding them to go with him. "_Can I come with you guys it's boring around here and who knows may have some fun with you three?"_ Lilika yelled and then slid down the staircases railing onto the floor smiling. "_YES! I mean sure why not?" _ Vinnie yelled then squeaked. Throttle sighed and nodded to Oulan as they stepped outside. Oulan sighed as she closed the door behind them and went to her room feeling a bit flushed. She had fallen asleep for she guessed about an hour and still no one home or was there? She heard footsteps from down stairs and went and grabbed on a night robe which to cover her bedtime wear (a black tube top and silk black shorts.) and went down stairs. She took the blaster pistol from her father's desk and went down stairs un locking the safety. She looked around her hands trembling and the gun shaking in her hands. "_H-Hello W-who's there?" _ She said nervously looking around in the shadows for the figure.

She then spun around to see a tall figure walking towards her. "_FREEZE!" _She yelled pointing the gun at the figure that stopped. "_Ok put your hands where I can see them creep!" _ She put her left hand on the gun as well still aiming at the figure that was now chuckling. Before Oulan could say "_why are you laughing?" _ Big-gloved hands grabbed her by her waist from behind and slapped her arms sending the gun sliding off into the shadows. She turned around and looked a bit closer and then went wide-eyed. "_Let GO of me you filth infested RAT! LET GO!" _ She screamed struggling. He snickered and threw her to the other rat. "_We have names I'm Dark and the guy holding ya is Mitch, she sure is feisty isn't she?" _ Dark said. Dark stepped into the light he had on a black muscle shirt and black jean pants and had on black leather gloves and a gun to the right side of his belt and had shirt black hair. The other one Mitch had brown fur unlike Dark who had gray fur and unlike Dark who was 6'5 tall he was 6'3 and they both were muscular. Mitch had a scar on his left cheek and had on a brown muscle shirt and also blue pants both had big black boots on. "_Oh how dare you go into my home and treat me like this I'll see you hung for this!" _ Oulan yelled at them. Mitch turned her around and tried to look into her eyes. Oulan turned her head away from him growling a bit. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He smiled and traced his finger from her brow to her neck saying "_She sure is one tasty looking female boss."_

Oulan was almost to tears knowing full well what they were going to do. Dark came over to her and Mitch spun her over making her look at Dark who put his hand on her shoulder. "_You better remember my name sweetie because you'll being screaming it later." _ He smirked as Oulan got on arm free and slapped him hard across the face. "_You Swine! When my father comes home he'll rip off your puny heads!" _ She was about to say some more stuff but then was punched across the face sending her to the floor and then backed up to a wall. Oulan sat up with her back to the wall and rubbed her right cheek and spit some blood out. "_She sure can't shut up but who needs he to be quiet any way." _ Dark walked over to her and smirked, as Oulan looked away hugging herself trying to prevent damage to her person. "_Well boss I'll be back in a few I have to get some bags for all this stuff I'll leave you two alone." _ Mitch said chuckling and stepped outside closing the doors behind him. 

Dark grabbed her arms by the wrists and held them pinned against the wall with on hand above her head. Oulan struggled but then stopped when he said "_I could just as easily rape a dead girl it matters not to me..." She_ had tears running her cheeks as he put his free hand on her right upper thigh and moved up into her shorts. Oulan kept her legs together as tight as she could trying to not give him so called access to her. He slid off her tube top to her waist and slipped his free hand under the left strap of her bra. Oulan felt something snap with inside of her and she quickly kneed him in the groin making him fall to the right on his side. Oulan stood up and then waited for him to get up. "_I will NOT GO OUT SO EASILY VERMIN!" _Oulan charged at him readying one fist for his face. He stood up but still had his hands on his groin still in pain and then was knocked to the right as Oulan socked him in the face. 

Oulan then did an upper slash with her short yet very sharp nails making him grab his face in pain. "_Now for the FINISH!" _ Oulan ran at him and then flipped up on his shoulders doing a handstand on his broad shoulders. "_TORNADO SNAP!" _Dark went wide-eyed as she then spun once in a circle on his shoulders with her hands on his neck. There was a sudden loud snapping sound and then two bodies fell to the floor Oulan still breathing but Dark dead from fatal neck snapping. "_And that's what you get for messing with the Arrowny family punk--" She_ said weakly then fainted from loss of energy.

Soon to be Continued......//that's if like anyone really cares if I do or not most likely not :( //


End file.
